The Hunter
by Kaddy 16
Summary: The zombie outbreak made it's way to Tokyo. How will Shinichi survive it when he's constantly being hunted?


Chapter 1

The memory was still there. The day the zombie outbreak had began in Tokyo. It was like any other day. Another person was murdered and Kogoro was called in to meet with the client.

"Why can't we come?" asked Conan in a childlike tone. "Because they're no brats allowed!" shouted Kogoro. He really hated kids.

"Besides, I'll just be at the café next door." Over 2 hours had passed since he had left and there was still no word from him.

"What's taking him so long?" "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Ran mostly said this to herself for reassurance. Conan wasn't so sure though.

2 Hours ago

Kogoro walked into the café to meet with his client. "Mrs. Yoshida, it's nice to meet you. I'm detective Mori Kogoro. What seems to be the problem?" he said as he tried not to gaze over her beautiful, slender body, and long brown hair.

"It's my husband. They said he died from a virus, but I think he was murdered." "What would make you think that?"

"My husband was a wealthy businessman, detective. A lot of his competitors would benefit from his death." "Before he died, was he threatened by any of them?" If he was going to solve this case, he would need more information to go on.

"No, I don't recall. But there was-" She was stopped mid sentence by a horror filled scream. Someone was biting through a young women's neck. Blood began to drip from it.

The people in the café were too stunned to help her. So Kogoro stepped in to save her. "Let go of her!" The man let go of his grasp on his victim and she dropped to the ground.

Her eyes were wide open, she was no longer moving, or breathing. It was clear that she was dead. Kogoro was too scared to move.

The man that had killed her definitely wasn't human. He was far from it. His skin was just rotten flesh. He was a walking corpse.

He attacked Kogoro, biting into his warm flesh. Once he was no longer alive, the people in the café took this as a sign to get out of there. But it was too late.

Its' victims began rise and attack them. No matter how hard they tried to run away, there was no way of escaping them. Every time someone was bitten they would turn and bite the rest. There was no way out.

They all died one by one.

Present

Kogoro had been gone for a while now. Conan knew something was wrong, but wasn't quite sure what. Suddenly, there was noise coming from the other side of the door.

The fear was evident in Ran's eyes. It was like someone was trying to break down the door. Conan quickly placed himself between Ran and the door on pure instinct to try to protect her.

Then the door fell from its' hinges as a horde of zombies busted their way through it. "Ran, run!" For a brief moment she could have sworn it was Shinichi talking to her and not Conan.

"No, I won't…" The horde of zombies began to gather around Conan, biting any limb they could get a hold of. Ran was frozen in a state of shock.

Conan was dying right before he eyes. He had saved her, but why? Why risk his life for her? She should have been the one to risk he life for him. Not the other way around.

"It's too late for me, now run!" She knew he was right. She just didn't want to believe it. Ran ran to the only exit she could think of, the window.

As she jumped through she used her arms to shield herself from the shards of glass that shattered all around her. She made a successful landing.

A single tear made it's way down her face. "Goodbye, Conan…" She said as she took one last glance at Kogoro's office. She made her way out of the city and away from the zombies.

Searching for survivors like her. Maybe they would be able to find a cure and put an end to all of this…destruction.

Conan eventually woke up on the floor of Kogoro's office. He glanced at his surroundings. 'I'm alive. How is this even possible?'

The last thing he could remember was being eaten alive and…Ran. Hopefully she made it out alive. But something didn't feel right to him. His body felt different somehow.

As he looked over his body his mind was too shocked to think. His hands were now claws. His once pale skin had darkened and now looked like rotten flesh.

His clothes were almost completely shredded. It was like his own body had grown out of them. But that didn't make sense because that would mean…Conan quickly ran to the nearest mirror he could find.

His eyes were completely crimson instead of their usual blue. But other than that he had his old facial features and hair back. He was no longer Conan anymore, he was Shinichi.

He didn't know whether to be happy about this fact or not. Since he still looked like a monster no matter what he did.

He was definitely no longer human though, that was for sure.

**AN: I thought what it would be like if there was a Detective Conan and Left 4 Dead crossover and came up with this.**

**I need at **_**least 10**_** reviews before I even think of posting the next chapter.**

**Check out my other story: _Reflections_**

**Youtube Channel: Emmamain100**

**Please **_**Review!**_


End file.
